lovelyzfandomcom-20200213-history
Ah-Choo
"Ah-Choo" is a song by Lovelyz, and the second track in their second studio album, Lovelyz8. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 맛있는 걸 해주고 싶은 그런 사람이 난 생겼어 아직 요리는 잘 못하지만 나 연습하고 있어요 나 그댈 위해 몰래 감춰놓은 애교도 있는 걸 매일 지루하지 않게 웃게 해줄 텐데 너는 내 맘 모르지 Ah-Choo 널 보면 재채기가 나올 것 같아 너만 보면 해주고픈 얘기가 참 많아 나의 입술이 너무 간지러워 참기가 힘들어 Ah-Choo 내 맘에 꽃가루가 떠다니나봐 널 위해서 해주고픈 일들이 참 많아 나의 마음이 내 사랑이 더 이상은 삼키기 힘들어 다정하게 깨우고 싶은 그런 사람이 난 생겼어 아침잠이 좀 많긴 해도 잘 일어날 수 있어요 그 사람이 막 지쳐 보일 때면 내가 더 슬픈 걸 혹시 내가 필요할 땐 거기 있어줄게 너는 내 맘 모르지 Ah-Choo 널 보면 재채기가 나올 것 같아 너만 보면 해주고픈 얘기가 참 많아 나의 입술이 너무 간지러워 참기가 힘들어 Ah-Choo 내 맘에 꽃가루가 떠다니나봐 널 위해서 해주고픈 일들이 참 많아 나의 마음이 내 사랑이 더 이상은 삼키기 힘들어 소중한 너의 친구란 그 말이 나는 그 말이 참 싫다 밤새 쓰다만 편지와 말 하지 못한 내 사랑 Ah-Choo 널 보면 재채기가 나올 것 같아 너만 보면 해주고픈 얘기가 참 많아 나의 입술이 너무 간지러워 참기가 힘들어 Ah-Choo 내 맘에 꽃가루가 떠다니나 봐 널 위해서 해주고픈 일들이 참 많아 나의 마음이 내 사랑이 더 이상은 삼키기 힘들어 |-|Romanization= masineun geol haejugo sipeun geureon sarami nan sanggyeosseo ajik yorineun jal mothajiman na yeonseuphago isseoyo na geudael wihae mollae gamchwonoheun aegyodo ineun geol maeil jiruhaji anhge utge haejul tende neoneun nae mam moreuji Ah-Choo neol bomyeon jaechaegiga naol geot gata neoman bomyeon haejugopeun yaegiga cham manha naui ipsuri neomu ganjireowo chamgiga himdeureo Ah-Choo nae mame kkotgaruga tteodaninabwa neol wihaeseo haejugopeun ildeuri cham manha naui maeumi nae sarangi deo isangeun samkigi himdeureo dajeonghage kkaeugo sipeun geureon sarami nan saenggyeosseo achimjami jom manhgin haedo jal ireonal su isseoyo geu sarami mak jichyeo boil ttaemyeon naega deo seulpeun geol hoksi naega piryohal ttaen geogi isseojulge neoneun nae mam moreuji Ah-Choo neol bomyeon jaechaegiga naol geot gata neoman bomyeon haejugopeun yaegiga cham manha naui ipsuri neomu ganjireowo chamgiga himdeureo Ah-Choo nae mame kkotgaruga tteodaninabwa neol wihaeseo haejugopeun ildeuri cham manha naui maeumi nae sarangi deo isangeun samkigi himdeureo sojunghan neoui chinguran geu mari naneun geu mari cham sirhda bamsae sseudaman pyeonjiwa mal haji mothan nae sarang Ah-Choo neol bomyeon jaechaegiga naol geot gata neoman bomyeon haejugopeun yaegiga cham manha naui ipsuri neomu ganjireowo chamgiga himdeureo Ah-Choo nae mame kkotgaruga tteodaninabwa neol wihaeseo haejugopeun ildeuri cham manha naui maeumi nae sarangi deo isangeun samkigi himdeureo |-|English= I found someone I’d like to make good food for I’m not very good at cooking, But I’m working on it I even have hidden talents just for you, Like cute charms You’ll never be bored, I’ll make you laugh But you have no idea Ah-choo I feel like sneezing when I see you There are so many things I wanna tell you My lips tickle, it’s hard holding back Ah-choo Flowers must be blooming in my heart There are so many things I wanna do for you My feelings, this love for you is hard to contain I found someone I’d like to wake in the morning I like to sleep in, But won’t mind getting up early When I see you feeling down, I feel terrible too I’ll be there whenever I’m needed But you have no idea Ah-choo I feel like sneezing when I see you There are so many things I wanna tell you My lips tickle, it’s hard holding back Ah-choo Flowers must be blooming in my heart There are so many things I wanna do for you My feelings, this love for you is hard to contain When you call me a good friend, I really don’t like it Unfinished letters I write all night, Love I haven’t confessed yet Ah-choo I feel like sneezing when I see you There are so many things I wanna tell you My lips tickle, it’s hard holding back Ah-choo Flowers must be blooming in my heart There are so many things I wanna do for you My feelings, this love for you is hard to contain Music Video Category:Songs